Smirnov Seishou
Smirnov Seishou, otherwise known as Feddei Grigori Smirnov, is a Russian Shinigami that lives in the Human World. Although he is rarely seen in the presence of his sister as well as her family, it is safe to assume that he is a protagonist, considering his personality and status. Unlike Tereya, whose abilities stem on the use of her Zanpakuto and Hollow powers, Smirnov relies on nothing more than his own strength, pressing his Shinigami body to its limit. One of Smirnov's most notable traits is his pure skill of swordsmanship without the use of Shikai or Bankai. His proficiency in this skill mirrors that of another Zanpakuto-incompetent Zaraki Kenpachi, being up to the point where he can hold his own against Bankai users. He himself praises his lonership just because of this ability alone. Speaking of lonership, Smirnov, instead of being very social, often prefers to live alone, despite the fact of not minding to live with his sister. He acts in ways that some would consider to be anti-social, yet he is capable of intelligent conversations with other people. He is rarely seen with a smile on his face, as he feels there is no reason to. Despite his seemingly hard exterior, Smirnov is quite protective of his friends and family. He is one of the few people that Tereya actually shares a close bond with, as well as one of the few she actually shows some human emotion to. Notably, he was one of her mentors, teaching her the art of swordsmanship by himself. Synopsis Ryūka Injiki Arc *Ascension of the Gods: The Full Release *Don't Underestimate Us: The Clash of Hatred Yuurei Rebellion Arc *Reclaiming What Was Lost: Siblings Of The Sword *Clash of Superpowers: Dyan Arashi vs Smirnov Seishou Bleach (Darkness and Arch) In Progress Personality Skeptical, witty, cynical, and sarcastic, Smirnov is often referred to by Tereya Kurosaki as a "smart ass". His style of talking consists of sharp wit, dry humor, and a rather sly, but mocking tongue. Sitting in the Human Realm for so long has led him to feeling boredom in mostly anything he sees, due to the belief that he has "seen it all". He has a habit of openly mocking people if they do what he believes are stupid and unnecessary acts, regardless of strength or rank. This rather brash attitude often gets him into scuffles with many people. However, Smirnov is capable of a more intelligent and philisophical side as well, particularly when he is around Tereya. Despite not really bothering to be around them, he holds a strong loyalty towards his family and friends, willing to put his life on the line if it means protecting others. Although he is an expert at taunting and jeering his opponents (something that comes from his brash way of talking), he possesses no arrogance in combat, even berating a losing opponent for getting beaten by a "simple swordsman". Unlike Tereya, he has a high sense of honor and mercy, and refuses to fight a target that is unable to defend itself, and will spare his enemies when they are too critically wounded to fight anymore. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Smirnov's swordsmanship abilities have been honed to a master level, having spent most of his time utilizing the art of swordplay and ignoring everything else. He is known to be ambidextrous, fighting with his sword in one hand as well as the other. He possesses extreme cutting strength, able to slice through substances harder than steel, as well as condensed energy attacks. He is more than capable of handling himself against someone else's Bankai.Clash of Superpowers: Dyan Arashi vs Smirnov Seishou Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Smirnov is just as dangerous with his bare hands as he is with his fists. His exceptional physical prowess allows him to deliver severely damaging external blows to his opponent. He is known to use grabs, chokeholds, and takedowns, as well as the Shinigami martial arts. He can also catch even enhanced weapons that are used against him.Clash of Superpowers: Dyan Arashi vs Smirnov Seishou Vast Spiritual Power: Smirnov has never been known to exert his spiritual pressure in combat, but it is presumed his level of reiatsu is extremely high. In combat, he is able to withstand strong spiritual pressure and keep fighting effectively as if unaffected. He only exudes it when he finds it necessary to do so, as if in the situation he is demonstrating something to his opponent in order to "wake them up". He is also known to be able to release his spiritual energy in order for projectile attacks.Clash of Superpowers: Dyan Arashi vs Smirnov Seishou High Intelligence: Smirnov is shown to be a highly intelligent man, his brash personality in combat masking his true potential. He is able to deduce his opponent's strengths and weaknesses right from their actions. His taunts to the other opponent are mostly justified, as they aim at their personal weaknesses. This also shows an understanding of human emotions, allowing him to exploit his opponent's feelings to his advantage.Clash of Superpowers: Dyan Arashi vs Smirnov Seishou Flash Steps Master: Smirnov possesses a high proficiency in the use of Flash Step, which is boosted by his physically enhanced body. Some of his sword attacks require the channeling of Shunpo energy to his attacking limbs in order to increase the power. Immense Strength: Thanks to heavy self-training, Smirnov's body is muscularly built and practically made for the heat of combat. His punches and kicks can send his opponents through buildings, and his extreme cutting strength can harm even the most durable of substances.Clash of Superpowers: Dyan Arashi vs Smirnov Seishou Immense Durability: Smirnov's immense strength is matched by his durability. He is able to take grievous injuries delivered to him and still fight effectively, Although obviously not to the extent of true berserkers, he can ignore most injuries taken to him and retain his composure. Zanpakutō Smirnov, at one point, knew the name of his Zanpakutō. However, his first battle and loss to Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki caused his mind to focus heavily on physically training himself, ignoring his Zanpakutō's voice. Over time, it faded away from his mind, and he has since forgotten its name. As a result, he is unable to use his Shikai and Bankai.Clash of Superpowers: Dyan Arashi vs Smirnov Seishou His sword takes the form of a nodachi. *'Shikai:' Forgotten. *'Bankai:' Not Achieved. Trivia References Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Soul Society Category:Generation I